The City of Romance
by cavlik97
Summary: My version of how Eve and Bosley get together. 2011 Charlie's Angels. Give it a shot : Rated T because I have kiddy friends...


**A/N: I swear, there's not enough Eve/Bos stuff in this archive. From what I've heard, today's episode was the last :( but there was barely any eve/bosley action so I just decided to write my version of them admitting their feelings which are EVIDENTLY there! Enjoy(: **

Eve French gazed out the window as the rain plummeted down from the skies. She held a cup of steaming coffee in her hands, a comfort from the weather outside. She was exhausted. She and the other angels had just returned from a hard mission, one where all three angels had endured extremely painful torture, one which Kate was still recovering in hospital and Abby was lying in bed, resting at her apartment. Eve was used to torture and had volunteered to sort out the paperwork back at the agency. Abby had smiled, calling her a true angel, however Kate was still unconscious. Everyone was worried sick about her but the doctors had assured them that she would wake in a few hours.

'You really should go home and get some rest,' a gentle voice said from behind Eve. She jumped slightly, glancing behind her to see John Bosley leaning against the kitchen bench, smiling. Eve placed her coffee cup on the table, shaking her head. 'I...I guess I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep tonight. I thought paperwork would keep me awake.'

Bosley's face softened. 'Do you want some company?'

'It wouldn't go amiss,' Eve admitted. Bosley strolled over, sitting beside her on the couch, also gazing out the window. The rain was the only noise in the silence as it pattered onto the window. Eve sighed. 'I wonder all the time if joining the agency was the right choice. My life is in danger with every case we take.'

'I wonder every day if I should just call Charlie one day and say he's out of his freaking mind, putting you angels in the dangers you face,' Bosley said, chuckling quietly. 'But I know the three of you can face anything that comes your way. You're all strong.' He hesitated. 'Much stronger than...'

His voice trailed off. Eve reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it sympathetically. She knew that Elizabeth had meant the world to Bosley. Gloria had been her sister, best friend, and family. When she died, it was like nothing would ever be right again. But with Elizabeth's death in relation to Bosley, Eve could only imagine what that would be like. She licked her lips, which had somehow become very dry. 'Elizabeth,' she said. Bosley avoided her eyes, returning his gaze to the window.

'Hey,' Eve said softly. 'You _can _talk to me.'

'I don't want to burden any of you,' Bosley murmured. Eve laughed quietly. 'Burden us? Bos, we're your family. Burden holding is our job.'

This made Bosley smile.

'You're right, I should get going,' said Eve reluctantly. 'I should get some rest.'

'The weather will be your demise,' Bosley pointed out. 'Just stay in one of the spare rooms.'

Eve raised one eyebrow at the storm outside and nodded. 'Yeah...you're probably making more sense than I am after that electrocution.'

Bosley's grit teeth didn't go unnoticed. 'Mind if I steal your coffee?'

'Go ahead,' Eve smiled. 'I'll get to bed. Night, Bos.'

'Night.'

Bosley had the sudden urge to blurt out his feelings for her but he held it back. He didn't know what his feelings were...or if she felt them back...what's more, she'd had an incredibly rough day and he wasn't going to add to that. He took a long gulp of coffee, exhaling shakily as he leaned back onto the couch. He had basketball practice tomorrow. He was looking forward to it...it took his mind of the cases. He'd loved basketball since his mother had kicked him out of the house and his computer set to 'mingle' with the other children on the block. He finished up the coffee, abandoning it on the kitchen counter and trudging upstairs. The memories of Elizabeth's long, flowing black hair and beautiful, creamy skin flashed through his mind. He nearly walked into the open door.

'Whoa...' he muttered, only to be met by Eve's amused grin. 'Half asleep, are you?' she smirked.

'Not in your presence, my lady,' Bosley joked and his heart fluttered at the twinkle in her eyes for the first time since yesterday morning. There was a soft silence between them...until, suddenly, Eve stepped forward and kissed him. Bosley, surprised but not complaining, kissed her back. He pulled away suddenly, blinking. 'I...'

'Oh my God...' Eve breathed. 'I really have to go, now...' She stepped away from him, making a move to flee down the stairs but Bosley reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his arms. He savoured the priceless look of surprise on her face before kissing her again.

X.x.X.x

Eve woke up to see the soft, peachy colour of the agency pillows. Stirring, she yawned as memories flooded back to her. She suddenly remembered with a soft kiss on the side of her head. She grinned and locked her arms around Bosley's neck. 'Hey,' she said softly.

'Morning,' was the reply. Eve turned to face her partner...an extremely handsome one, mind you.

'Before we get interrupted by Abby dancing in here,' Bosley began, 'perfectly fine, ready to tell us that Kate has made a fine recovery...I have an offer for you...'

'Not a marriage proposal, not _yet_,' Eve gasped.

'No, no,' Bosley assured, laughing. He leaned over her, picking up two pieces of paper and handing Eve one of them. She frowned, sitting up to read the paper better. They were aeroplane tickets...to...to _Paris_?

'You said nobody had invited you,' Bosley said with a smile. 'Well, consider this as your invitation to the city of romance.'

Eve opened her mouth to say something...but then closed it...absolutely speechless, nothing coming out of her mouth but a weak '_yes..._'

Bosley laughed at her shock and kissed her. 'Thank you,' he said seriously. 'For last night. You know, for being there, about Elizabeth.'

Eve carefully placed her ticket on the bedside table. 'It's my job. An angel is there when you least expect them to be...'

Bosley finished, quoting his own words, '...but when you need them the most.'

**A/N: that was a really weak ending... but I really wanted to incorporate the Paris thing because that scene was just ADORABLE. Like? Dislike? (Hoping for the former...)**

**Whatever it was... you know what to do, read and REVIEW! **

**P.s. should I continue? **


End file.
